The Best of Friends
by trudis123
Summary: When Rachel and Quinn become best friends, they instantly know that they will end up together... But that doesn't mean that it was going to be easy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! Happy Faberry Day 2! This story is Kids!Faberry and to tell you the truth, I'm kind of sad that I won't get to continue with the story. These two grew on me :( **_

_**Anyways... Here's the story, and I hope y'all enjoy! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **_

* * *

"Daddy, who's that pretty girl over there?"

Hiram smiled walking in from the kitchen and looked with Rachel through the front window. "That's our new neighbor, sweetie. She just moved in."

Rachel stared thoughtfully at the blonde girl in pigtails across the street. She was playing hopscotch by herself, just like Rachel did at school. She looked up at her dad and tugged on his shirt so he would look down at her. "Daddy, can I go talk to her?"

"Sure, sweet pea. Be careful when you cross the street."

The tiny brunette huffed. "I'm 11 now Daddy. I'm not a little girl."

She pouted and Hiram chuckled as he set her back down on the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry Sweetie. Of course you're not a child. I'm sorry I forgot." He was joking of course, but Rachel ignored him, running outside to join the blonde girl across the street.

"Hi my name is Rachel Barbra Berry. It's very nice to meet you." She came running up to the girl with her hand outstretched and the girl jumped in surprise.

"Oh, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry," Rachel giggled "my dads say I'm excitable."

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You talk like my parents... My name is Lucy Quinn Fabray and I'm 11 years old, but just so you know only my mother calls me Lucy."

Rachel laughed, "That's cool! I'm 11 too! That means we'll be in the same grade when school starts. And okay, I'll call you Quinn. You can just call me Rachel."

The blonde gave her a polite smile.

"So my dads told me that you just moved in?"

"Yes, I just moved here yesterday." Her voice lowered. "Did you just say dads?"

Rachel smiled, "Yes I did. I know most kids have a mom and dad, but I have two dads. They love each other very much."

Quinn smiled at that. "I bet they're nice dads," she looked towards her house. "I love my dad but sometimes he yells a lot and it scares me."

The little blonde looked down at her shoes and the little diva frowned. "I'm sorry Quinn. If you want, I'd be happy to be your friend."

Her head picked up and she grinned, "Thank you Rachel. I'd love to be your friend. Would you like to play hopscotch with me?" she motioned to the boxes on the sidewalk.

"I've never played with another person before," the tiny girl admitted. "The kids at school don't play with me because they say I'm weird."

"I like you." Quinn said with conviction. "You are a very nice girl Rachel, and they are the weird ones for not liking you." The blonde took her new friends hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'll teach how to play. Come on, Rach."

The girls laughed and skipped and had a lot of fun hanging out with each other. They were sitting on Quinn's front lawn when her mother came outside.

"Hey Quinnie, come inside it's getting dark. Oh, who's your new friend?"

Quinn laughed and put her arm around Rachel's shoulder who was blushing softly. She felt safe when Quinn hugged her. "This is Rachel Barbra Berry, mom. She lives with her dads across the street," she said pointing to the girl's house.

"Did you say dads?" Russell's booming voice sounded as he came onto the lawn.

Quinn quickly got up and straightened her dress. "Yes Daddy, but it's okay because they love each other very much. Right, Rachel?"

Rachel smiled and got up, taking Quinn's hand in her own and smiling at the blonde. "That's right Quinn."

"Leave." Russell's voice sounded cold and stern.

Rachel looked at the man confused, but Quinn knew that was how he sounded before he got mad. "Daddy?" Quinn said, starting to get scared.

"I said leave!" Russell tore Quinn away from Rachel's side and pushed her away. Rachel landed with a soft thump on the lawn and she winced.

Just then, the Berry men came running out of the house. "Don't you dare touch our daughter!" Leroy immediately strode up to Russell. Both men were tall and muscular, but Leroy was slightly taller. That didn't stop Russell from puffing out his chest.

"Get off my lawn, fag." He sneered. "I don't want your daughter to come around here ever again. Now go away before you infect me with your disease." He pushed Leroy, trying to seem intimidating, but the Jewish man held his ground.

The tall man scoffed and shook his head. "You pushed my daughter on the ground. I will not leave until she is apologized to." Leroy pushed the man back and Russell chuckled.

"I really don't like to be pushed," he said calmly. He let go of Quinn and made like he was going to walk away, but he quickly turned and punched Leroy in the face.

"Leroy!" Hiram yelled rushing over to his husband.

"Russell!" Judy exclaimed, looking around to make sure no one was looking.

"Daddy!" both Quinn and Rachel cried. Rachel yelled for seeing her dad being hurt. Quinn yelled for seeing her dad punch Rachel's father.

Leroy clutched his nose which was now probably broken and Russell pulled Quinn by the arm towards the front door. "You're never to speak to her ever again, Quinn. Her dads are a sin!" He spat the last part out at her and Quinn started crying.

"No Daddy, Rachel is my new friend!"

Judy picked up her screaming daughter and walked behind Russell into the house.

"Rachel!" Quinn screamed in agony.

"Quinn!" Rachel tried to run to her friend, but her dads held her back and she started to cry. She was never going to see Quinn Fabray ever again.

* * *

Quinn wandered into the woods a lot after what happened with Rachel. Her dad said that she wasn't allowed to play in the front yard anymore, so she soon found herself discovering the woods by her house. Her house and Rachel's house were the only houses next to the woods, and she often wondered if Rachel went in.

One day she decided to go deeper into the woods and left a trail of yarn so she would be able to find her way back. She knew not to lay bread crumbs because she had read a book called Hansel and Gretel and the kids in the story put crumbs to find their way back, but all of the bread crumbs were eaten and they couldn't find their way back. What she didn't know was that Rachel had decided to do the same thing that very same day.

Rachel had been so sad since that night. She looked outside the window to try and see her new friend, but the pretty blonde girl with the pigtails never came back out. She was so sad to lose her only friend. The little brunette found herself in her backyard a lot, and one day she decided to explore the woods. She left a trail of gold star stickers to help her find her way back. She really loved gold stars. They were a metaphor, and her dads said that metaphors were important.

Quinn kept walking until she found herself looking at an old tree house.

"This is so cool!" she whispered to herself, and ran up to inspect it. She walked around looking for a ladder, and heard singing. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. Whoever was singing was a girl and her voice was so sweet and soft. It was the voice of an angel.

She climbed up the ladder and when she made it to the top, she found herself looking at the girl from across the street.

"Rachel?"

The tiny girl stopped singing and turned at the soft voice that interrupted up. When she saw the pigtails, she knew who it was. She squealed, "Quinn! I missed you so much!"

Quinn jumped up into the tree house and squeezed Rachel into a tight hug.

"I missed you too, Rachel. I always wondered if you came in here. This is my first time here though," she said looking around.

"This is my first time in here at all," Rachel giggled. "I'm glad I came in here today."

"Me too!" Quinn squealed and squeezed tighter. She pulled away and gave the brunette a kiss on the cheek.

Rachel and Quinn both blushed.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." Quinn said apologetically.

"It's okay, Quinn. My dads are best friends and they kiss all the time." She waved her hand dismissively with a smile on her face.

"Am I your best friend?"

"You're my only friend," Rachel confirmed.

"Mine too." Quinn smiled. "Will you be my best friend, Rachel Berry?"

"I'd love too." Rachel said, and she stood on her tip toes to give Quinn a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Things continued this way with the girls meeting in secret for a few weeks before one day, Quinn didn't show up to meet Rachel at their hideout.

Rachel followed the path of yarn to her best friend's house, and she gasped when she saw Quinn's dad yelling at her through the window in their living room. Quinn was crying and shaking her head at what Russell was saying, and then he slapped her and Quinn fell on the floor. Rachel ran to the window to knock on it, but Quinn looked at her from the floor where Russell was standing in front of her and she mouthed at her to go home. Rachel nodded and ran straight to her house, not bothering to go around, but running straight through Quinn's yard. She needed to tell her dads what she just saw.

"Daddy, Dad, hurry come here!" Rachel burst through the door, searching frantically for her dads and they came running from the kitchen.

Rachel, sweetie what's wrong?" They both asked her and looked at their daughter who was trying to catch her breath.

"It's Quinn. I just saw her dad hit her. She fell on the floor dads, we have to help her."

She tried to pull them outside, but the Berry men pulled her back in and sat her down on the couch.

"Sweet pea we can't help her." Hiram said kneeling down. "We need to have proof, and he's her father. He can discipline her in any way as long as he doesn't leave a mark."

Rachel started sobbing, "But Daddy, she's my friend! I love her so much and I don't want to see her get hurt!"

They pulled her into a hug and rubbed her shoulders soothingly. "I know sweet pea, I know."

"We need to help her…" She kept repeating.

"I'll tell you what, Kiddo." Leroy pulled back and looked at her. "You still see Quinn at the tree house right?"

Rachel nodded her head. She had told her dads that she and Quinn were best friends that very first day she found Quinn. They were a little upset that she went into the woods by herself, but she showed them where the tree house was and they agreed that it was safe for her to go over. They even on occasion found themselves sneaking to the tree house just to hear Quinn and Rachel laughing together. It pleased them immensely to know that Rachel had a friend, they were just worried that Russell would find out. They hoped that today wasn't the day he did.

"Okay," Leroy began, "go and see her tomorrow, and if she comes then bring her back home and we'll talk to her. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad." Rachel agreed and she made them pinky promise. She went up to her room and fell asleep, wanting for tomorrow to come so she could see Quinn and find out if everything was okay.

* * *

Sure enough when the next day rolled around, Rachel left to the tree house first thing and found Quinn sitting on the tire swing that she made her dads set up with her head down.

"Quinn?" Rachel walked into the clearing and when Quinn looked up she threw herself onto the blonde and gave her fierce hug. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Tell me if he hurt you? Please let me know if you're okay?"

"Rachel, Rachel, slow down," Quinn said softly. "He did hurt me, but you can't tell. He said he was careful enough so you couldn't tell." Quinn whispered the last part and started crying softly.

Rachel just hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, Quinn. I should have been there to help you."

"No." Quinn shook her head. "He would have hurt you too, Rach. I don't want him to ever push you or hurt you again. Remember when he pushed you?" Rachel said yes. "He made me so mad Rachel, but I knew I couldn't stop him. I won't let him do that to you again, okay?"

Rachel nodded her head and kissed Quinn's cheek. They had done this a lot since they became best friends, kissing each other's cheeks. It made them both feel safe and loved.

"My dads want you to come to our house." Rachel said while leading her back with the help of the gold stars. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

Quinn followed and held onto her friend's hand, never wanting to let go.

Rachel's dads were so nice. They let the girls hang out in Rachel's bedroom and brought up chocolate chip cookies for the girls. They were the best cookies that Quinn had ever eaten. They were gooey and soft and they tasted really good. When Rachel said they were vegan, which meant they had no milk or eggs or anything from an animal, Quinn was very surprised. She had no idea that people could actually not eat anything from an animal. She really loved bacon and couldn't think of not eating it ever again. Rachel pouted when she said this, but she promised Rachel to not use other things that hurt animals. That seemed to make Rachel happy again.

The two girls had been in Rachel's room the entire morning, and it made them so happy. They had played board games all day and helped make everyone lunch. Rachel even taught Quinn how to play dominos with her dads at one point during the day. When it was getting to be late, Quinn said that she didn't want to go home. The men knew that she couldn't tell her parents where she was, but Quinn had already thought about it and said she could lie to her parents. They weren't sure at first, but with enough begging and pouting they gave into the two girls and asked what Quinn's plan was.

It turned out that Quinn had met another girl named Santana at her church who her parents approved of. Quinn had told Rachel that Santana was kind of mean sometimes, but that it was good to have a friend when Rachel wasn't there. She assured Rachel that she was her best friend though and never thought Santana would ever be her best friend because she was best friends with another girl named Britney and Quinn would never replace Rachel.

Quinn called her parent's and pretended she was sleeping over at her Santana's house and told her mom that Mrs. Lopez would drop her off in the morning. Her mother agreed and Quinn squealed at being able to outsmart her mother.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the night, and the girls were both sitting on Rachel's bed before going to sleep.

"I really like your dads Rachel."

"I love them so much, Quinn. And even though I don't know my mom I know they love me."

"That's good. I wish my mom and dad loved me the same way your dads loved you."

"Don't worry, Quinn" Rachel's voice was soft and she was rubbing Quinn's hand. "My dads love you just as much as they love me. I know because I asked them."

Quinn smiled at that and looked into Rachel's kind, brown eyes. Quinn thought they were the prettiest eyes she had ever seen. She loved to look into Rachel's eyes when she talked, which was a lot, but Quinn didn't mind because she liked to hear everything that Rachel had to say. For someone so small, Rachel had big dreams. It was Rachel's dream to go to New York and sing for millions of people on Broadway.

Rachel thought that Quinn's hazel eyes were very pretty. She didn't think she would ever see such pretty eyes ever again in her life. When she would talk to Quinn, the blonde's eyes would light up and display every emotion she felt when she spoke. This time they were a little sad. "What's wrong, Quinn?" She said while stroking her friend's hand.

"When my dad slapped me it was because I asked him what was wrong with your dads loving each other and being married. He said God didn't like it, but I told him that there was no way that God could hate two people who loved each and were best friends. Then I asked why he and mom didn't seem that way and that's when he hit me."

A small tear rolled down the girl's cheek and Rachel brushed it away with her free hand. "I'm sorry Quinn. Please don't cry. It hurts me when you cry. I love you so much."

Quinn looked up and blushed. "I know you love me, Rach. And I love you too." She leaned forward and kissed Rachel's cheek. "We're best friends, right Rachel?"

Rachel blushed and nodded back. "Don't be silly Quinn. You know we are. Why are you asking?"

Quinn looked down and gave a shy smile. "Because we love each other and we're best friends, does that mean that we're going to be married like your dads?"

Rachel thought about it and it made sense to her. "I suppose so, Quinn. You aren't worried that we're both girls? Your dad might get mad at you again."

Quinn shook her head. "I'm not worried about that, Rach. I know that you'll dads will take care of me if something bad happens. I also know that I'll have you.

Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn's cheek. She thought Quinn was so cute when she talked about things like she really believed in every word she was saying. That's how Quinn talked when she was talked to Rachel about the books she was reading. She was always filled with so much emotion. It made Rachel happy.

"I can't wait to be married to you, Quinn."

"And I can't wait to be married to you, Rachel."

They both blushed and hugged each other, settling down on the bed to get ready to go to sleep. As they both settled in, Quinn turned towards Rachel, facing her on her side.

"Hey, Rach?" Quinn whispered.

"Yeah?" Rachel whispered back.

Quinn took a hold of Rachel's hands and spoke softly to her. "I promise that when we're older you and I are going to leave this place and go to New York just like you always say you want to. You're going to sing on Broadway with your beautiful voice, and I'm going to write books. We're going to keep loving each other very much, and we'll never have to see my parent's ever again. We'll only see yours, okay?"

Rachel gave her dazzling smile and gave Quinn a very soft peck on the lips. It was their first kiss and both girls turned a deep scarlet.

"That sounds like a brilliant plan." Rachel squeezed Quinn's hands. "I can't wait until we grow up."

"Me either." Quinn said.

They said their goodnights and gave each other one more innocent peck on the cheek and drifted off into the safety they found in each other.

And they fell asleep like that. Holding hands and dreaming about their future.

* * *

_**Sooo what'd you guys think? Please let me know!**_

_**Reviews are like a drug to me... Like my own personal brand of heroin. :)**_

_**Thumbs up to whoever knows which book that last part is from!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi there everyone! I'm sorry that it took me so long to finally get this chapter up, so I made it longer for all of you beautiful people. There's a bit of a time jump in here, but don't worry because it was absolutely necessary. I hope you all enjoy it! Happy Reading!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own glee... or the happy birthday song. Wait. Who owns the happy birthday song?_**

**_P.S. I do own any mistakes or misspellings that may appear :)_**

* * *

_It was a beautiful summer day and Quinn couldn't keep her eyes off of Rachel, her best friend, her future. They had found a meadow nearby the tree house, and with a little persuasion, Rachel's dads allowed them to go into the clearing. It felt safe there, not as close to their houses and a little bit further away from the world. Quinn had still been scared that her parents could follow her yarn, so she was glad they had another place to be alone together._

_A lot had changed since the first night Quinn had spent the night at Rachel's. Her parents hadn't found out or anything like that, but now they wanted and expected to see Santana and Brittany hanging out at their house more often. Quinn had mixed feelings about doing this because she wasn't sure if she wanted to forge a relationship with the girl who was to blame for most of Rachel's torment._

_For one, she learned from Rachel that Santana was one of the biggest bullies in school and had made Rachel cry on multiple occasions, even going as far as to torment her while she was in tears. And while Brittany was a nice girl, she never did anything to stop Santana. Or maybe it was that Santana never listened. That girl was just mean to everyone all the time. She had serious issues._

_Rachel being the sweetie pie she was told Quinn not to worry about inviting Santana to hang out with them, because at least Quinn would still be there. And Quinn would be able to protect her from Santana. Quinn just had to make sure that Santana wouldn't say anything..._

"_Listen, Santana I need to tell you something that I can't tell my parents."_

_They had been in Quinn's room reading magazines and being bored, but when Quinn said this Santana's ears perked up and she immediately found interest in what the blonde was saying. She smirked at this and said, "You mean to tell me that Quinn Fabray is not the little innocent girl she pretends to be and keeps secrets?" _

_Quinn scowled, "Yes, now are you going to listen to me or not?"_

_Santana motioned for her to continue, "Okay, shoot."_

"_You know Rachel Berry, right?"_

"_The singing and dancing elf? Who doesn't?"_

_Quinn's anger instantly flared, "Don't you dare call her that ever again, or I swear I'll make you regret it."_

_Santana's eyes shot up. Usually she was the one calling the shots, but Quinn's authoritative tone was scary and put her in her place. "Fine. Sorry. Whatever. I won't do it again."_

"_You better not. Anyways," she shook her head to get back on track, "my parents don't want me to hang out with her because they don't like her dads."_

"_She lives across the street, right?"_

_Quinn nodded._

"_You've been hanging out with her anyways haven't you?"_

_Quinn nodded once more, "The reason why I'm telling you this is because I know you're mean to Rachel and it would be really cool if you could just not do that and be nice so I can hang out with her. If I tell my parents I'm going to hang out with you but instead I hang out with Rachel, they'll believe me."_

_Santana looked at her new "friend" and saw all of the desperation in her eyes. She knew that look because that's how she looked when she was away from Brittany for too long. "I guess being good has its advantages…"_

"_You got that right," Quinn chuckled. "So what do you say? Pretend with me? You can bring over Britts too."_

_Santana gave in. "Yeah sure I'll help you. But only for the summer. We're going into middle school and I can't afford to lose my reputation. It'll help me be popular in high school."_

_Quinn was slightly put off about this, but it was better than nothing. She would get to see Rachel in school when the year started. It could be just for the remainder of the summer so that neither girl had to be completely alone. "So you'll help me if I say I'm going over to your house but really I go to hers?"_

"_Yeah. I'll call and pretend like you're here, but really you're over there." She made motions with her hands pointing to the "here" and "there"._

_Quinn released the breath she had been holding. "You know, Santana. People might actually like you if you were a little nicer. I mean you're my friend and everything when you're being nice, but sometimes you push it."_

_She shrugged a shoulder in indifference. "I don't care. I have Britts and she's the only one I need."_

_Quinn's heart swelled for her friend. "You like her, don't you?"_

_Santana looked up in panic. "What? Like who?"_

"_Brittany."_

"_What? Ew, no. How could I like a girl? You're not supposed to you. So I would never… I can't ever…"_

"_It's okay, San." Quinn rubbed her shoulders reassuringly. "I like Rachel, so you don't have to hide it from me, okay?" _

_The Latina's eyes grew wide and she nodded, "Thanks Quinn. But are you sure you want to do this? Your parents will be super mad when they find out." Her eyes went wide, "If they find out."_

_Her shoulders tensed. "They're not ever going to find out. And if they do, then I have her, remember? All I'll ever need. Then we can grow up and we'll leave together." _

_Quinn had that fiery determined look in her eyes again. It made Santana feel smaller than her. "You really like her don't you?"_

_Quinn looked down from where she had been staring and responded, "I do. She's my best friend."_

* * *

And now here they were, almost 3 years later, about to start 8th grade still visiting the meadow with all her friends and sitting with Santana while they watched the two girl's at the pond. They had all grown so much since they were 11. Who'd thought that things would still be the same even though they were all 2 years older, well in Quinn's case 3 because her birthday was before everyone else's.

Rachel was even more beautiful than when she was a little girl, and Quinn couldn't wait to watch her transform into an even more beautiful woman. She was absolutely flawless, a force to be reckoned with. And Quinn loved everything about her from her nonstop rambling to her soft snores at night. They had transformed together, turned into young women together, and were building their dream together.

Rachel looked to be pointing and explaining something to an enraptured Britney. The taller blonde was different from anyone she had ever met and surprised her every single day. She was still so innocent and she continued to bring out the nice side of Santana. And when she danced… She reminded her of Rachel when she was singing. She was filled with so much passion and it was amazing to get to see her in her true form. Brittany was a really good dancer for someone so young and would definitely be going places too. Her two friend's relationship reminded her of her own. Their two girls were misunderstood, but very, very special, and they would do anything to keep them happy.

Santana had proved to become a faithful friend. For the past three years that she had been in Lima, Santana continued to lie for Quinn and had learned to love Quinn and Rachel as if they were her own family. Rachel hadn't been bullied since she and Quinn became friends, and it was going to stay that way.

"She's still a loser, Quinn." Santana said, breaking her out of her thoughts. "It's been three years, but that'll never change. She wears those ugly skirts and sweaters all the time."

Quinn looked over at Rachel in her skirt and scoop neck shirt. She thought Rachel looked really cute. Rachel had beautiful brown hair that was a little wavy and it was so perfect. She was also a little tan because one of her dads was African-American. Quinn would love to have her skin tone. It really sucked having to put sunscreen on for every little thing. "I think she looks cute, San."

The Latina scoffed. "Well yeah, you think so, but I'm just telling you what everyone thinks. This school year's going to be wayyy different. This is where we make a name for ourselves before high school."

"Well you'll talk to her too if you hang out with me, right?"

Santana started laughing loudly. "Oh wait, you were serious?"

"I don't understand what the problem is. Everyone thinks Brittany's weird too and you talk to her, hell you love her."

Santana got up and pushed Quinn into the ground. "Take it back, Fabray!"

"No! You said mean things about Rachel, so I'll say mean things about her if I want to." Quinn pushed the girl off of her and stood with her hands on her hips. She raised an eyebrow and dared Santana to do something.

Over the years, Quinn had shown her dominance and Santana had gone from being at the top to becoming 2nd in position. "Fine, I'm sorry. She's not that bad."

Quinn sat back down. "Thanks… I'm sorry for saying those things about Brittany."

Santana nodded and sat back down next to Quinn. They just sat there continuing to look at them. Their laughter was melodious, a joy to hear in itself. Their eyes were sparkling and they were dancing with each other in the tall grass.

"My birthday's tomorrow." Quinn's voice was so soft that the Latina didn't know if she actually heard something, but then Quinn looked at her so she knew she did.

"And? What's the big deal?"

"I'm not going to be able to invite Rachel, and I really wished she could come."

Santana patted her shoulder and turned back to look at Brittany. "That's not really out of the ordinary, Chica. You're parents never let her come. I wouldn't worry about it though. She has her own special party for you every year, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I still wish I could be with her all day."

"Have you told her when the party is, so she can be ready?"

Quinn shook her head. "No, but I'll tell her tonight. It's in a few days."

"Yeah, you probably should."

The girls came bounding back to Quinn and Santana and they threw themselves on the ground in front of the two, giggling and trying to catch their breath.

Quinn instantly took Rachel's hand in her own and laid down next to Rachel, gazing into her eyes. "Hi there."

Rachel blushed back and squeezed the blonde's hand. "Hi back."

Quinn grinned and remained looking into big brown eyes. She listened to Santana and Brittany in the background.

"Hey, San. Did you see me dance?"

"Of course, sweetie. You know I love it when you dance."

"Yeah, it makes you smile."

There was the sound of a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't help smiling when I'm around you Britt."

Quinn's smile widened and Rachel knew they were both listening to the exchange beside them. Santana was sweet when she let her walls down. She was still mean and would tease Rachel, but now she knew that it was just an act that the Latina would put on so she wouldn't get hurt.

"My dad's said I have to be home by 6." Rachel whispered so only Quinn heard.

"What time is it?"

Rachel looked at her watch and sighed. "It's going to be 5:45."

"Okay let's go then." She squeezed Rachel's hand and pulled her up to look at Santana and Brittany hugging before them.

"Hey you guys?" Santana opened her eyes and blushed. "It's time to get on home okay?"

The two nodded and they walked hand in hand back to the yarn trail. Quinn walked Rachel back to the gold star one. She had come into the habit of walking Rachel back halfway to the tree house and saying goodbye there so that they could be by themselves before she had to go back home. Being with Santana and Brittany was nice, but it was Rachel who she wanted to spend all her time with.

"Are you okay, Quinn?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Quinn tried to seem nonchalant.

"No you're not." Rachel stopped her and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. "You look sad, Quinn. Tell me what's wrong?"

"My birthday party is in a few days…"

Rachel went frantic, "What when? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Now I don't have enough time to find a gift!" Rachel huffed and Quinn hugged her closer, laughing to herself.

"I didn't want you to know because I won't be able to invite you to the party my parents are having for me, again."

Rachel didn't like keeping her friendship a secret, but she understood that things were hard for Quinn. "Don't worry about it, Quinn. We'll still have a party at my house if you want to come over."

Quinn nodded and kissed her cheek before stepping back. "Are you sure it's okay? I don't want to make things difficult for your dads..."

"Oh Quinn, hush! You know you're family now!"

Quinn smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll get Santana to cover for me again. I can't wait."

Rachel smiled back. She loved when Quinn got excited. The blonde looked even more beautiful when she was happy. "See you then?" Rachel gave her hand a final squeeze.

"I can't wait," Quinn repeated and gave Rachel another kiss on the cheek.

She watched as Rachel left, still unbelieving that she had the greatest friend (girlfriend?) in the whole world. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

It was turning out to be an okay birthday morning. Her mother woke her up with pancakes and bacon, heavy on the bacon. Her dad didn't even tell her anything or chide her about the 5 pieces on her plate. They had all settled down for a very surprising Harry Potter marathon, and things were looking good, then it became… not so well.

During the time when her parents usually gave her a gift, she was told that the extra 3 pieces of bacon she ate this morning were her gift replacement, because her parents felt that she didn't really "need" anything. The then continued to tell her that this upcoming year she was going to join Jr. Cheerios so she could make the squad when school started so as to help "fortify the Fabray name".

Quinn's older sister Frannie had been long gone for quite a while, and she was certainly living up to her parent's (father's) expectations by going to Harvard and dating a law student. She was definitely at a low after hearing her parent's go on and on about how well Frannie was doing compared to Quinn. _Just get through the party…_ That was the chant that she kept in head for the remainder of the conversation.

Britney and Santana showed up at her house a little while later to join the already booming party filled with all her parent's friends and their kids. Quinn was sitting in the front yard, looking over at the Berry house with longing. She could see Rachel looking at her through the window, palm against the glass, and Quinn just wanted the party to be over so she could go over there and have a real birthday.

Rachel was making her dads prepare her favorite meal, baked chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans with bacon, lots of bacon. Quinn had insisted during their brief conversation on the phone last night that her dads didn't have to prepare a non vegan meal, but Rachel told her to be quiet and to not worry about her and to go to bed, but not before wishing her a happy birthday as soon as the clock struck 12. After hearing Rachel's speech about why Quinn was the greatest person world and Rachel listed off all the reasons she loved her, she was able to go to sleep with a fluttery and swooning heart.

"Q, you're being so obvious."

"Huh?"

"Staring at Berry's house, mooning over her through the window, we all see tiny over there."

Brittany squinted her eyes and waved excitedly at the window when she saw Rachel's figure, and Quinn's heart flew when she saw the diva flash a dazzling smile and wave in return.

"You're dad sent us to find you, Quinn. He sounded upset that you left the party. You better come back before he finds us all out here." Santana was already tugging at Quinn to get up.

Quinn nodded and waved goodbye to Rachel while blowing a kiss. _3 hours to go…_

The rest of the afternoon wasn't so bad, and Quinn's mood had definitely brightened. The party was over, her parents had retired to their rooms after drinking too much at the party, and she had Santana and Brittany to keep her company. But now it was time for the real party to begin.

"Mommy, daddy?" Quinn knocked cautiously on the door.

"Come in!" _Oh, Dad sounds mad. Okay keep it cool, Quinn._

"Daddy? Santana and Britney wanted to know if I would like to spend the night with them tonight… for my birthday…"

"Don't you go over there 4 times a week?"

"Well, yeah, but San said her mom would bring me home early so I can go to church with you guys..." Quinn's voice was so small, treading lightly.

Russell seemed to notice this, but he shook it off. "Whatever, Quinn. You can go. Just don't come back too late. And you better answer me when I call."

Quinn nodded and ran quickly inside to give him a hug and kiss her sleeping mother on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Dad."

She didn't think anything of him trying to call her. He said that every night before she would "go to Santana's" and had never called her before, so why should this time be any different? He was probably going to be too drunk to remember any of this in the next few minutes anyways.

Russell grunted and Quinn dashed out of the house before he could change his mind.

* * *

Quinn waved goodbye to Santana and Britney and quickly rushed across the street. Before she could even knock, the door was flung open and Rachel jumped into her arms.

"Quinn! Happy Birthday!" Rachel squealed with delight and held Quinn in a bone-crushing hug which she reciprocated gratefully. All Rachel had to do was be near and she would always immediately feel herself relax and allow herself to bask in the wonderful, soothing peace it brought her.

"Thanks, Rach," Quinn whispered into her ear. "it is most certainly a very happy birthday now."

Rachel felt her cheeks heat and she gave one last squeeze before pulling the blonde into her house where Leroy and Hiram were already waiting, poised with a camera for pictures. They took many of the two girls, mostly with Quinn giving a shy smile with her arm around their daughter's shoulder and Rachel displaying a full widespread smile with her arms loosely around the other girl's waist. They knew that the girls cared for each other deeply, and they felt privileged to be able to witness their relationship grow, as it had been for the past years.

"Happy Birthday!" The two men squealed after snapping a few shots, and they enveloped Quinn in hugs, each giving her a kiss on the forehead before standing back to admire her.

"Look, Hiram. Our baby girl's growing up!"

Quinn could see a single tear in his eye, and her swelled with emotion. The Berry men had treated her like she was their own, and she felt like they were her actual parents instead of the drunken ones she had back home. They had formed a tight bond and were very close despite her occasional shyness, and really were a family altogether.

"I know Lee," Hiram gushed, "she gets even more and more beautiful each and every day." He put an endearing hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

Quinn blushed, but couldn't keep down the smile that hadn't left her face since she had gotten there.

"Daddy!" Rachel swatted his hand away. "Stop it, you're embarrassing her."

"Oh you stop it," Leroy laughed. "We're just telling her the truth! Now let's go eat!"

Quinn dug into her food and hummed into delight as she lets all the flavors wash over her senses. "Mmm… Hiram this is sooo good!" She stared down the bacon and green beans affectionately before shoveling more into her mouth and humming in appreciation once more."

"I only make the best for you, Quinn." The man winked and Quinn had to suppress a giggle as she felt Rachel slip into diva mode beside her.

"The best? Daddy, that is a poor defenseless animal!" She said pointing to the bacon being shoveled into Quinn's mouth.

They all laughed at her and she huffed to herself.

"But Rach," Quinn whined, "It tastes soooo good! And it's my birthday!" She mimicked Rachel's pouty face, and the brunette's resolve fell. Quinn looked absolutely adorable.

She put her hand on Quinn's knee and squeezed it. "Okay, fine. But only because it's your birthday."

Quinn saw the playful gleam in Rachel's eyes and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Her dads seemed to accept this type of contact between the two girls as they had gotten older, and Quinn really liked it. She enjoyed being able to show Rachel just how much she loved her, but they never got crazy or anything like that. They were both still very young, and it was rare for them to find themselves inside an actual lip-lock. Cheeks were safe territory, and were able to display the same amount of emotion. Still though, Quinn was getting older, and she found herself wanting to… experience different things with Rachel, but only if her little diva was ready to explore those things.

Rachel and Quinn both blushed, and looked into each other's eyes. Rachel's hand was still on Quinn's knee and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach going crazy.

Leroy cleared his throat dramatically and put on a serious tone, "Um… if you two are done being gross over there, I'd like to continue my meal."

"Yes, girls. We are at the dinner table and that is highly inappropriate," Hiram added in a similar tone.

"S-sorry L-Leroy… Sorry Hiram. Yes sirs." Quinn's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and she looked down at her plate, continuing her meal. Rachel did the same, trying to not make eye contact with her dads by staring into her salad.

It was awkwardly quiet for a moment before the men burst out laughing.

"Ahh! So funny… Your faces!... HAHAHA!"

"Dad, Daddy. Stop being so juvenile!" Rachel threw her napkin on the table in protest, and Quinn couldn't help but let out a small laugh at her diva antics. Rachel was so cute.

Realizing the hilarity of the situation, Rachel allowed herself to laugh with the others and they continued their meal happily, teasing and joking with one another.

* * *

"Oh, Hiram you shouldn't have!"

"I know, but I did." He hugged the girl from behind and lit the candle on her pig shaped birthday cake.

"It's vegan, right?" She pointed her concern towards the man and he understood that she wanted Rachel to be able to enjoy the cake also.

"Yes ma'am! My little girl told me she wanted to do it for you so I made it vegan. Is that okay?"

"Of course! I don't want Rachel to miss out on anything!" Quinn nodded firmly and Rachel's cheeks turned a light pink. Quinn was so sweet sometimes… most of the time… all the time…

Rachel held onto Quinn's hand and they sang to her,

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday, dear Quuiiinnn!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

Quinn listened to the genuine well wishes from the 3 people around her, but she was really only paying attention to the voice from the voice beside her. She couldn't help but focus on Rachel's voice when she was given the chance to hear her sing. That voice did so many great things to her. Her heart would flutter, her pulse would quicken as she felt the love the brunette had for her travel through that voice. Quinn couldn't wait to hear it for the rest of her life.

"Make a wish, Quinn." Rachel whispered in her ear and Quinn squeezed her hand while shutting her eyes closed tight and making her birthday wish. She wished for happiness for her and Rachel, and for them to be happy one day.

When she opened her eyes, Rachel was gazing at her lovingly and Quinn blushed. She then swiped her finger through the icing and wiped it on Rachel's nose.

Rachel gasped, "Lucy Quinn Fabray! I will get you!"

Their eyes challenged each other, but Rachel didn't back down. Instead, she took a piece of the cake and shoved it onto Quinn's mouth.

Quinn sat up from her chair quickly. She couldn't believe that Rachel had done that. She turned to confront the diva who was giggling beside her. "I'm so going to get you for that!" She tried to grab the girl, but Rachel yelped and quickly ran to the other side of the dining room table, putting distance between them.

Rachel was still giggling, but then she stopped when she saw the predatory gleam in Quinn's eyes. "Quinn? Sweetie… don't do something you'll regret. I'm sorry? Sososo sorry? Quinn? Quinn!"

Quinn jumped on top of the table with cake in her hand and got her revenge when she tackled Rachel to the ground and smushed the cake onto her nose.

"No, Quinn! Not the nose! Anything but the nose!"

Quinn was giggling now, and the men decided to leave the room in order to give their girls some privacy.

They were both laughing so hard, Quinn was straddling Rachel's body, and Rachel had her hands on Quinn's shoulders, still in the position to push her off, but they were both laughing uncontrollably now.

Brown eyes looked up into amused and satisfied hazel, and Rachel caught her breath. From below, Quinn looked absolutely breathtaking and carefree. Her hair was a mess, half in a bun, and she still had icing all over her face. Her hands were on either side of Rachel's head, and she was laughing so hard that she was starting to snort. Rachel found herself being drawn to Quinn, and she reached up and cupped the girl's cheek.

She had all of Quinn's attention now, and both girls caught their breath as they gazed into each other's eyes. There was nothing especially special about this moment where they were both being sucked into the eyes of the girl before them. They were both a mess, but it was one of the most real moments that they had with each other besides the few other times when Rachel had to console Quinn because her father had struck her again.

Those times were special because those were the only times that she had ever seen Quinn vulnerable, but right now Quinn seemed just as vulnerable as those other times as well.

Rachel's eyes were studying the blonde's features, but Quinn was stuck on those chocolate-brown orbs that had her from the first time she saw them.

Rachel saw that Quinn's brow was furrowed, probably wondering how things had gotten so serious all of a sudden. The light was shining on her hair in such a way that from below it looked like she had a halo above her golden locks. Quinn was also biting her lower lip, and she was looking at Rachel in a way that she hadn't before. Quinn looked like she was ready for more… not too much more, but still. More. And Rachel wanted to give it to her. She was thinking that they were now ready to discuss what exactly they were to each other. Friends? Family? Best friends? Girlfriends? Rachel shivered and being able to call Quinn her girlfriend, and that seemed to snap Quinn out of whatever it was she was thinking.

"Sorry about that…" Quinn said getting off of Rachel and lying her side. She grabbed the small hand on her right and clutched it tightly.

Rachel rolled to her side, brushing blonde bangs behind Quinn's ears. "Don't worry about it." Her voice was soft, but it sounded deep too.

Quinn's eyes widened at how amazing her voice sounded, and she leaned over, eyes on Rachel's pouty lips.

"Girls! Ready to open presents?"

Quinn stopped and quickly stood up. "I'm sorry..." she mumbled and helped Rachel get up.

"Don't be," Rachel whispered and she gave a light kiss at the corner of Quinn's mouth.

Quinn stood stock still and allowed the tingle she felt from Rachel's lips to wash over her. When they called her into the living room once more, she shook her head, trying to gather her bearings and walked in shortly afterward's telling herself that she needed to ask Rachel to formally become her girlfriend that night.

* * *

"You guys really didn't have to get me anything." She was sitting with her back to couch, Rachel was lying on it above her, and the two men were seated in the seats before her. They each had a gift for her.

"Oh, hush." Hiram spoke softly. "We wanted to get you something, and we're going to get you something every year, so you can't stop us." He gave her a genuine smile and pushed the wrapped gift towards her.

Leroy did the same, but not before jokingly sticking his tongue out at her.

She laughed at his antics, and blushed as Rachel tapped her shoulder gently and gave her that last gift.

The small pile was looking up at her, and she soon found herself crying. Leroy was on his knees before her in seconds. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Quinn shook her head, "It's n-nothing."

"Bullshit." Hiram said, joining his husband on the floor.

"Language, Daddy," Rachel reprimanded while rubbing soothing circles on Quinn's back. "Quinn what is it? You can tell us anything."

Quinn sniffled, "My parents didn't even get me anything this year. They said my extra pieces of bacon this morning were enough of a gift. Instead I got to hear about how much of a failure I am!"

She was shaking now, and Leroy stiffened. No parent had the right to treat a child that way. He didn't like the Fabray's and had only seen them cause harm to Quinn over the past few years. Where did she go when she was troubled? She went to them. They were better parents to her than her own, and they hadn't even known her for a long time! They accepted her from the moment Rachel had told them about the new friend she had made. Leroy would make Russell pay for the damage he had done to the girl who was one of his own.

Hiram was hugging her tightly, trying his best to soothe her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. "We love you Quinn. We love you as if you are our own, and you don't deserve any of this. You are a beautiful, amazing girl, and we will do our best to always remind you of that."

Rachel nodded and placed a kiss to her wet cheek. "It's true Quinn, I never thought I would have a friend, but then you came and saved me from all of the terrible people at school. You are the best thing that's happened to me. I love you too."

Quinn nodded and began to feel her sobbing slow and come to an end. She sniffled one more and wiped her cheeks. "I'm sorry about that." She was embarrassed. "I always cry in front of you guys."

"Nonsense." Leroy and Hiram said together.

"We will always be here for you, okay?"

Quinn nodded and turned to hug Rachel once more. The girl was now off the couch and had her arm around Quinn reassuringly. "Thanks Rach."

"Don't mention it, Quinn. That's what I'm here for."

She let out a shaky breath, and they each giving her a quick hug before returning to their seats. Rachel stayed by her side, her small hand providing a base for her.

"Okay, gifts!" Hiram announced loudly and they all laughed at his attempt to ease the tension in her room.

"Oh Leroy, you shouldn't have!" She was reading the back of the books that he had bought her. She hadn't read any of the 4 he had gotten her, and she was really excited to read them.

"They're actually from Hiram and me. We weren't sure what types of books you read and whether or not you're mature enough for some of them, but Rachel told us you're the smartest in your class and you read all the time, so we thought you could handle these."

She nodded while reading the titles, Speak, City of Bones, Lord of the Flies, The Witch of Blackbird Pond. She pointed to City of Bones, "I've heard of this one, but my parents wouldn't let me buy it. Thanks Mr. Berrys , these are amazing!" She stood up and gave them both a hug and then sat back down to move onto the gift Hiram had slid before her.

It was a small light blue box, and she automatically knew that it was from Tiffany's. When she opened the box, she gasped at the beautiful necklace she found sitting inside. It was a daisy, silver with a gold center.

"Hiram," she gasped. "You shouldn't- you shouldn't have."

"I didn't."

"What?"

His smile got bigger. "Rachel got it for you."

She swiftly turned towards the girl sitting next to her. "Rachel! I can't accept this! It's too expensive! It's beautiful, but I can't!"

Rachel just rolled her eyes at the crazed blonde before her and took out the necklace, smiling as she put it on Quinn's neck.

"Open your next gift."

"W-what?" Quinn was confused but complied, giving Rachel a weird look.

"Oh, stop it." Rachel chuckled. "It'll make sense when you open it."

Quinn opened the next gift and laughed when it was opened all the way. It was a mirror.

"Smooth, Berry."

"I try, Fabray."

Quinn blushed as she looked at the necklace that rested at the center of her chest. "Rachel… you shouldn't have."

"But I wanted to." Rachel's grin got bigger. "You know what daisy's mean right?"

Quick shook her head no.

"Purity, innocence, loyal love, beauty, patience and simplicity…" Rachel spoke each word softly and rubbed her thumb over the back of Quinn's hand. Quinn was swooning.

"It's beautiful, Rach."

"Just like you, Quinn."

Her cheeks flushed once more, and the men excused themselves, saying that they were going to bed and for the girls to enjoy the rest of their evening.

* * *

They were settled in Rachel's room, both facing each other on the bed, fingers intertwined.

"Rach?"

"Yes, Quinn?"

"This is the best birthday I've ever had."

Rachel blushed and kissed Quinn's cheek. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Hazel eyes were looking deeply into her own and seemed to communicate just how much Quinn appreciated everything she had done.

"I really like the necklace. It's gorgeous."

Quinn was touching the necklace that hadn't left her neck, and Rachel found her hand leaving Quinn's to touch it too. The blonde stilled as their gazes locked once more.

"Only the best for you," Rachel whispered.

Quinn felt her cheeks flush and she slightly tensed. "Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you… will you be my um… my girlfriend?"

I can't even explain the smile that broke onto Rachel's face, but that smile could definitely light a dark room faster than the flick of a switch. It was like the sun had come down and graced Quinn with its presence. Quinn felt herself relax and she brought Rachel's hand up to kiss them. Rachel was going to say yes.

"Quinn Fabray," Rachel didn't even want to talk. She just wanted to keep smiling. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

Quinn's smile got immensely larger and she kissed Rachel's cheek, lingering for a second.

"Quinn?"

"Yes, Rachel?" The brunette looked so nervous, and Quinn wanted to laugh and exclaim how much she loved the girl when she seemed shy.

"Shouldn't we… um… make it official?"

"What?" Her brow furrowed, trying to figure out what Rachel meant, and then it hit her. Rachel wanted her to kiss her. "Are you okay with that?"

Rachel's couldn't have nodded any faster. "It would please me more than anything for that to happen," Rachel then admitted shyly.

"Okay…" Quinn spoke softly, and she leaned in towards Rachel. "Slowly, okay Rach?"

Rachel nodded and licked her lips, eyes locked on swirling pools of hazel. She could make out every single gold and brown fleck in Quinn's eyes… It was so beautiful.

"Close your eyes…" Quinn whispered and Rachel's speedily shut. Quinn closed her own, and puckered her lips for their first official kiss…

And then she accidentally went too low and bumped her forehead into Rachel's nose. It wasn't enough for either of them to get hurt, but they were soon laughing hysterically together and clutching at their stomachs that were getting a workout.

"Oh my God! Rach, I'm so sorry!"

Rachel was just laughing, tears beginning to come out of her eyes. She spoke in between gasps for air," Oh Quinn… It's… Okay… HAHAHA… That… Was so…FUNNY! I was wondering if that would happen!"

Quinn was laughing too, and continued to apologize until they both calmed down enough to resume their positions.

"Okay Rach. For real this time. It's going to work."

Rachel nodded and felt a good laugh session beginning to come on again, but she held it off when she looked back into Quinn's eyes and felt the pull.

This time, Quinn cupped Rachel's cheek and slid her thumb over Rachel's lips. She was not going to miss this time. She felt Rachel's breath hitch and decided that it was the time to finally make it official.

They both closed their eyes at the same time, and Quinn leaned into Rachel until she felt those soft lips touch her own, but this time it didn't end quickly. This time they both stayed still and allowed the feeling to wash over them.

It was nothing that Rachel had ever felt before. Quinn's lips were so soft, so plump, so perfect. The hand on her cheek was so soft, but strong. The hand was slender and wonderful, it was Quinn. When her thumb had grazed her lips, Rachel had felt the longing that Quinn seemed to have for her now. They were getting older, Quinn was now 14, but they were fine where they were. They were pretty much lying there with their lips touching, and that was perfectly okay, Quinn wasn't rushing anything, but it wasn't enough. Quinn deserved more.

Rachel's lips were the softest things that she had ever felt in her whole entire life, and she was slightly pleased when she discovered that they tasted a bit like the icing from the cake. The warmth and happiness that overcame her were indescribable. She felt so happy, so safe, so at home, once again. She knew that she would never tire of what they were doing, and it was fine to go along with the pace they were at. Quinn knew that Rachel might not be ready for some things, and didn't want to push her too much. This touching of the lips was absolutely fine with her.

And then Rachel parted her lips, and took hold of Quinn's cheek, pulling her closer and sliding the girls lip in between her own.

It was amazing.

It was more contact, it was more secure, it was everything.

They kissed that way for a few more seconds and broke away when they needed air.

"Woah." Quinn's eyes were still closed.

"You can say that again," Rachel whispered, and Quinn laughed softly, pulling Rachel into her closer and holding onto her hands once more.

"Woah." Quinn repeated and Rachel giggled.

They looked lovingly into each other's eyes once more and settled into each other, hugging each other to get closer.

"I hope you had a good day, Quinn."

"You made my day great, Rachel."

Rachel's cheeks turned scarlet, and she gave Quinn a peck on the lips. "Goodnight?"

"Sweet dreams, Rach."

And they snuggled into each other once more, both believing that this was the happiest they had ever been.

What they didn't know was at the same moment, a drunken Russell Fabray had called the Lopez house and was in a rage because Santana had refused to his asking to wake Quinn up to speak with her.

* * *

_**So... I'm soooo sorry! Please don't hate me, but that really needed to happen in order for me to go where I wanted to with this. Let me know what you think. What do you think Russell's going to do? What's going to happen to Quinn? Will they stay happy?**_

_**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**_

_**Reviews make me feel really awesome... And they're really motivating as well! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Filler for the next chapter just to get things going... Not going to lie, this kind of got intense. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I promise to keep up with it more now that I've dealt with some personal stuff. I hope y'all like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I only own my mistakes... which may be numerous. Sorry.**_

_**Warning: this chapter refers to child abuse as well as domestic violence**_

* * *

Quinn slowly blinked the sleep out of her eyes and took in her surroundings. Rachel was curled up next to her, an arm tucked around her waist and her head resting below her chin. Quinn had her curled up in her shoulder and was lying down on her back. Her tiny brunette was still very much asleep next to her. So she took the moment to admire what was around her.

The soft yellow walls in Rachel's room were lit by the ray of light that was shining through the drawn curtains. Rachel's face was lit up by the same ray and she had a cute little pout in display. After finally feeling what it was like to kiss Rachel, the blonde found herself being pulled in by the soft pout and she wanted nothing more than to revisit her girlfriend's lips.

Yes.

Rachel Barbara Berry was now her girlfriend, and that was the next step towards their future together. She could see it all now. They would wake up like this, together, every morning, and Quinn would get the chance to look at Rachel while she slept and enjoy all the little things that she loved about her.

The way Rachel's bangs would fall in front of her eyes, the infamous pout she sported, and even the light snores that reminded her that even whilst asleep, Rachel could not be quiet. Quinn softly laughed at the thought of Rachel displaying her loquacious behavior during unconsciousness.

Rachel began to stir, and Quinn pulled her in closer. She felt safe. She always felt safe at the Berry house with Rachel right next to her, but she knew that this feeling was going to be difficult to maintain this upcoming school year.

Her father was making her join the Jr. Cheerio's, a group of known bullies led by none other than the psychopath that was Coach Sue Sylvester. It was Sunday, so that meant that Quinn was going to have to attend the beginning of Sue's famous "Suicide Camp" the following day. She was pretty sure that she could take whatever the coach could throw at her. She was a Fabray after all, and Fabray's were notorious for their stubbornness and their ability to overcome any feat.

Quinn just wished that she could have more time with Rachel. Cheer camp was going to take away practically all the time she had with Rachel away, and she hadn't even discussed it with her yet. Would Rachel be upset that she didn't tell her? Would she get mad at her for joining the group of girls who had teased Rachel before she came along?

"I can hear you thinking…"

Quinn looked down and smiled at the deep brown eyes gazing up at her. "Morning, Rach."

"Morning, Quinn." Rachel kissed her cheek. "Now what's wrong?"

Quinn shifted uneasily and tried to quickly decide how to tell Rachel her news. She guessed that it would probably be best to just say it so that way she wouldn't back out. Besides, she couldn't _not_ comply to Rachel's questioning. Those eyes were going to be the end of her.

Rachel's nudging her brought her back out of her thoughts.

She frowned. "You disappeared again. You can tell me anything, Quinn." Rachel had begun to lightly caress her cheek, and Quinn closed her eyes and leaned into the comforting touch.

The blonde sighed and reopened her eyes. "My father is forcing me to join the Jr. Cheerios, and Suicide Camp starts tomorrow so I probably won't get to see you as much."

Brown eyes flashed minor disappointment but then regrouped. "It's okay sweetie." She burrowed her head into the side of Quinn's neck. "If your father is making you join, then there's nothing we can do about that. We'll get through it, okay?"

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad, Quinn?" Rachel had lifted her head with a questioning gaze.

Quinn stared at her dumbly. "Maybe because I'm going to join the girls that used to pick on you?"

Rachel chuckled and went back to her earlier position. "Quinn, while I admit that the idea of you becoming friends with those horrible girls is unnerving and disappointing, I know how much you love to do those types of things. Brittany and Santana are also going to be on the squad, and we've all become close friends. So I'm not afraid of being bullied again or anything like that. I know you three will keep me safe, especially you."

Quinn smiled and squeezed Rachel tighter. "How did you know I wanted to cheer?"

Rachel scoffed, "Please, Quinn I'm not blind or deaf. I know you like to brag to Santana about how you're so much better than she is. Don't you always go on and on about the competition you won when you were 6?"She then said teasingly.

Quinn flung her head back and let out a loud laugh. "And this coming from the girl who says she won her first singing competition at 8 months old!"

Rachel gasped in outrage but couldn't stay angry with the blonde who looked so carefree and happy in this moment. At school she put on a persona of the perfect girl from the perfect family, granted she was openly friends with Rachel, and when they were with Brittany and Santana she was still slightly closed, but right in that moment she had never seemed more like herself. This was the Quinn Fabray that only Rachel was allowed to see.

Once the girl had settled down and caught her breath, Rachel was saddened that this was going to be one of the last real moments she would have with Quinn in a while. She took Quinn's hands and kissed her knuckles. It was something that she had never really done before, and Quinn stiffened a bit before relaxing and letting Rachel show her affection. "I'm going to miss you Quinn."

"I'm going to miss you too, Rachel. This was one of the best nights that I've had in a long time, and I couldn't have wished for a better birthday than to spend it with you."

They nuzzled into each other and lay there, content with the morning. Things were going to be a little different, but when you love someone you work things out with them.

"Quinn?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Can you kiss me again?"

"Sure thing, sweet girl." Quinn bent her head down and locked their lips together in a sweet kiss, Rachel's lip fitting perfectly in between her own. After a few seconds, Rachel shifted and moved her head so that their lips were gliding across each other, fitting together like pieces to a puzzle. The brunette had her hands cupping soft, pale cheeks and in that moment she had never been happier. The moment was bittersweet, but she wouldn't trade it for anything. She had Quinn Fabray safe and sound in her bed, and things were going to work out.

* * *

"Lopez, you open this fucking door right now!" A drunken Russell Fabray was slurring and pounding his fists on the Lopez family door and was creating a mass of sound to erupt behind him. Dogs were barking incessantly, and it only fueled his anger.

Inside the house, the girls were a mess. Santana's parents had left to go visit her grandmother, and they had left her and Brittany by themselves. How were they supposed to know that Russell was going to show up looking for Quinn? The drunk had never done it before, why would he care so much now? They were crouched in the living room behind the couch, and Brittany was softly crying in Santana's arms.

"San, make it stop please!"

The girls were rocking each other now, and the normally tough Latina was having a hard time keeping it together for the both of them. She knew how violent the man could be, she had heard Quinn talk about his abuse for the past three years, and she was seriously scared for their safety. She needed to toughen up for Brittany, though. She would not let that soulless bastard scare her girl.

She shushed Brittany once more and kissed her cheek before standing and walking towards the door, not daring to open it but settling for yelling through the door. "Mr. Fabray, you're scaring me and Brittany. I already told you, Quinn just left with my parents to the store and they were dropping her off on the way over there. Please leave before I have to call the police!"

"You're lying!"

Santana heard a few more swear words, and the door shook violently a few times before it suddenly stopped and she could hear a deep laugh coming from the other side of the door.

"If that's true, then she better be there before I get home!"

Santana looked through the peep-hole and watched as the man drove on in his truck. She hurriedly rushed back to Brittany and began to soothe her, peppering kisses on her hair and forehead, still rocking her back and forth.

"Is he gone, San?"

"Yeah, B. He's gone."

They rocked silently for a few more minutes before Santana finally processed what had just happened.

"Shit! Quinn!"

Santana rushed to the phone and called the Berry house. "Come on!" She yelled. "Pick up, pick up, pick up!"

After the fourth ring, the phone was finally answered.

"Berry residence." The man said cheerfully on the phone.

"Mr. Berry, you have to hurry! Quinn's dad is headed home and he had a feeling she wasn't here last night. He's pissed off and looking for her. Get her home!"

"Thanks for letting us know, Santana." The man spoke hurriedly and he hung up immediately.

Santana slid to the ground and Brittany crawled over to the Latina on the floor. They both cried in each other's arms, hoping that their friend would be safe.

* * *

Leroy barged into the room and interrupted the two girls who were kissing sweetly. They flew off of each other at the intrusion.

"Mr. Berry!"Quinn squeaked and rushed to cover herself even though she was fully clothed.

"Dad, don't you knock?" Rachel screamed and pouted and stomped her foot on the ground.

Leroy quickly ignored his daughter and dragged Quinn out of the bed. "Quinn you need to get home now. You're father knows something's up!"

Quinn paled and rushed out of the room, not bothering to say goodbye. Rachel took off down the stairs, trying to run after her, but Leroy held his daughter in a firm grip around the waist a closed the door behind the blonde who was already jumping through her lawn.

"Dad, please!" Rachel had tears streaming down her face. "If he knows, then he's going to hurt her!"

Hiram came in from the other room in a panic. "Leroy what's going on? Why is Rachel screaming?"

"Russell has a feeling that Quinn wasn't where she said she was and Rachel's afraid he'll hurt her."Leroy said as he was still trying to restrain Rachel.

Hiram's features steeled over. "That bastard is seriously fucking stupid if he thinks he can do anything to our Quinn."

"Hiram!"

"Daddy!"

They had never heard Hiram speak in such a way before, and it was both frightening and reassuring. Frightening because that meant that this situation was more serious than what Rachel already knew it was. It was reassuring though because they all knew that if something were to happen to Quinn, then they would protect her no matter what.

* * *

Quinn had never been more scared in her whole entire life. It was too perfect. Of course it had to end. She and Rachel were pretty much making out on her bed. The kisses were all so perfect. Rachel's soft, pouty lips were indescribable. She would have to kiss her when she was asleep next time just to feel them in their most natural state. The kissing they were doing was leaving butterflies in her stomach, and she was beginning to get these fluttery feelings in her stomach that kind of tickled, but they felt really good.

That came all came crashing down when she heard what Leroy told her. She ran out of the house as fast as she could in order to make it into her room and appear as if she had been there for the whole morning. She stripped out of her clothes and jumped into the shower, not bothering to actually wash but to make it appear as if she had taken a shower. She laid down on her bed and turned on a movie, putting it further into the intro and waited.

She listened to the sounds in the house and heard nothing but the sounds in her room. Her mother was probably still asleep, no doubt from falling into a drunken sleep the previous night. She listened for any indication that Russell had made it back home and would come barreling in to find her.

Over the past few years, Russell had become more violent when he was drunk, which was all the time so Quinn could never catch a break. He had never hit her enough to bruise, that was left to her mother. When he would "discipline" Quinn, he made sure to hit hard enough to get the point across. Sometimes she wished she would just bruise so that way she could finally be safe with the Berry's. She didn't feel safe in her home, and the people she lived with were nowhere near as close to her as Rachel's family was.

Rachel

Crap, she had run away in such a hurry that she hadn't even told Rachel how much she loved her or not to worry. Knowing Rachel, the girl was probably trying her best to break down the door so that she could get to either her or the meadow.

She was broken out of her thoughts when the door slammed.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Russell came pounding through Quinn's door and quickly took inventory of her room.

"Yes Daddy?" She managed to say in a small voice.

"Where the hell have you been?" He was now turned towards her and the anger in his voice was clearly visible. He literally appeared to be shaking with rage.

"I was at San's.."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I-"

"No you weren't!" Russell's face had turned an ugly shade of red, and Quinn visibly shrunk, tipping him off to the truth in his words but not revealing the entire truth

He began to approach Quinn with an evil glint in his eyes. "I can make you tell the truth," he was speaking calmly now.

"I'm telling the truth!" Quinn was beginning to cry now, soft tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Liars should be punished, Quinn." He was now at the foot of her bed and within a few feet of her and he was beginning to take of his black leather belt. She knew what was going to happen now, and she could only prepare herself for the blow she knew was about to come. She tensed, expecting its arrival when a voice caught hers and Russell's attention.

"Get away from her, Russell." Judy spoke in a firm voice even though it was clear that she was still slightly drunk.

Russell's face paled before he covered it up with a smirk. "You can't tell me how to discipline my daughter, Judy. She lied to me and needs to be reprimanded. Do I need to remind you of your place in this household?"

Quinn watched in fear. This could easily turn against her mother, and she had seen enough of these situations to know that Russell was just a few words away from releasing his fury on her mother. She saw a flash of fear in Judy's eyes, but the blonde woman quickly recovered.

"You can't, Russell."

"And why not?" He snapped back. Both girls flinched.

"Because," Judy tried to straighten herself up, " if you do this they'll take her away from us. It can't be noticeable."

Judy knew that this was only going to slow him down, but it was better than nothing. She would be able to spare her daughter from his wrath for maybe a few days, and that was fine with her.

Russell seemed to understand what she was saying, and he slowly backed away from the bed. He looked over at Quinn with a cold glare in his eyes. "I don't know where you went, Quinn. But you better remember to never do it again. Or else-"

He quickly turned and back-handed Judy, sending her flying to the floor. "Or else that's going to happen," He stated calmly. He then began to stalk away and called over his shoulder. "I've got the perfect idea." The man stopped and turned to look back at his daughter and wife. Judy was a heap on the floor, clutching her cheek and Quinn was scared on the bed, torn between getting off and helping her mother and staying there on the bed to keep on his good side.

He felt a sense of power from looking at the scene before him and he puffed out his chest for good measure. "Sue Sylvester is notorious for her brutality, Quinn. No one would bat an eye if you managed to get a few bruises."

Quinn went cold and she instantly paled. Was her father really suggesting that he was going to hold off his onslaught so that no one could question any injuries?

Russell was gone, and her mother now allowed herself to cry. Quinn slipped off the bed and rushed to her mother's side.

"Mom you okay?" Hazel eyes searched her body for any more signs of injury besides the growing bruise on her cheek and Judy's heart clenched at the undeserved attention she was receiving. Quinn was rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder and trying to calm down her mother who had now begun to sob. She had acted so terribly towards her daughter, and Quinn was only showing her love.

"I'm s-so s-sorry Q-Quinn. So sorry." She was weeping now, and Quinn could only make out the words of apology from her mother.

"Shh… Shh mom it's okay." Quinn was rocking her mother in her arms and trying to soothe her.

Judy nodded and only cried for a moment longer until she felt her body relax into her daughter's arms. She didn't deserve to be treated this way by Quinn. The mother knew that Quinn had to go through an undesirable birthday yesterday due to Russell's orders. And she had given into him like she always did. She went along with the horrible things her husband said to Quinn the entire and she wouldn't blame Quinn if she hated both of them.

It wasn't like she enjoyed living this way. What mother would enjoy watching their daughter while she suffers? But she was nothing without Russell. She didn't have a job, her family was gone, and Russell was her only source of support. It pained her to not be able to do anything for Quinn.

Quinn deserved to be a part of the Berry family. Of course she knew. How couldn't she know? She had been suspicious for some time now, but after seeing Quinn sprint across the yard and into the house, her suspicions had been affirmed. Judy wasn't angry and she wasn't upset.

She didn't even hate the men. Over the years, she had learned about them from other people and learned that they were lovely men who were only misunderstood and dejected because of their sexuality. The older blonde had nothing against gays. Russell was the only reason why she had pretended to stand by him and agree with all of the horrible things he said about them. She had no choice but to stand by and nod her head like the perfect wife so that Russell wouldn't get even angrier with her. Still though, after all these years she still had a feeling that Quinn was friends with Rachel and that meant something, didn't it?

"See mom? You're okay. You're okay." Quinn was cooing in her ear and smoothing her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry about your birthday honey."

Quinn practically stopped breathing, tears threatening to come back hard. "It's okay Mom. Don't worry about it."

"I'm glad Rachel can be there for you."

This time Quinn did stop breathing, but that didn't stop her from letting go of her mom and backing away against the far wall in her room. "Mom," she warned.

Judy could see a flash of emotions pass across Quinn's face. First shock, then anger, defeat, sadness… "No, sweetie I'm not angry with you."

"What?" Quinn sounded dumbfounded. "How did you- How did you know?"

"You aren't that close with Santana, Quinn. And you do stare at that house way too often. There was also that one time Mrs. Lopez said that Brittany had told her all about dance class with Rachel and asked when you were going to come over again so you could all dance together."

Quinn let this all sink in. Her mother had known. "How long?"

"For maybe the past two years."

The young blonde let out a long sigh. At least she had gotten away with it for a year without being caught. "Why didn't you stop me?"

Judy softly smiled, "You always seemed so happy when you came back and I didn't want to take that away from you. I never wanted my life to turn out this way, Quinn. I never thought things were going to be this way- that I was going to be this way. I never wanted to hurt you." She was of course referring to her state of constant drunkenness. She tiredly ran a perfectly manicured hand through her hair.

"Why don't you leave Dad, Mom?" Quinn openly crying now and her heart was clenching at the thought that her mother had actually cared but wasn't strong enough to do anything for her. Rachel's dads- any of them- would never let this sort of thing happen in their household. She had been witness to the very rare and occasional disagreement between the two men. They were both so stubborn and self-assured that they would never let the other negatively affect them like her mother had let Russell.

She took a shaky breath and stood up. "Because without him I would have nothing." She left and walked away, softly shutting the door.

* * *

Quinn threw herself on the bed and wept.

She wet because she had no idea what Russell's threat meant. She wept because she could no longer risk seeing Rachel and endangering the girl she loved. She just wanted Rachel so badly. She wanted to be back inside the safe and inviting home instead of her joke of a home with a mother who cared, but was too scared, and a father who didn't love her.

How dare her mother speak those words! Didn't she understand that now that Quinn knew the truth she would never leave her? She would be there for her mom instead of Russell? But no. Her mother wasn't any different from how she thought she was. Her mother still only cared about herself and was willingly leaving Quinn on her own.

Her cell phone ringing brought her out of her despair and she quickly tried to regain her composure when she saw it was Santana.

"Hello?" She winced. Her voice was throaty and you could obviously tell that she was crying.

"Q, are you okay?!" Santana was yelling into the phone in a concerned tone, but Quinn couldn't pull herself out of her sadness.

"I'm fine, S."

Santana let out a long sigh into the phone and her voice lowered to almost a whisper. "You're dad scared the shit out of us."

Quinn remembered that Brittany had spent the night and she immediately felt regret. Brittany was such a kind soul, and the last thing Quinn had ever wanted was for her to feel the wrath of her dad.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine."

Quinn listened to the change in Santana's voice once again. She knew that tone. That was the one reserved for the moments that Santana bared herself to the world. Quinn's heart broke. How many of her friends was she going to hurt today? She left Rachel without saying goodbye, Brittany had to suffer for her actions, and now Santana- the tough bitch- was on the verge of tears.

"Are you okay, San?"

The Latina sniffled and wiped fresh tears from her face. "I'm okay if you're okay."

"Right now, I'm okay."

Quinn sounded assuring but the Latina only grew more afraid when she realized that Quinn had said "right now."

"Does that mean you aren't going to be okay later?"

Quinn sucked in a breath and let it out through her nose. "I don't know, San. I don't know. He has something planned and I really don't like it."

"Can't you stop it? Can't your mom stop it?"

"No!" Quinn cried. "Everything is just so fucked up!"

"Woah."

"What?"

"Quinn, you cussed."

Quinn lightly laughed. "I'm just trying to keep things light, Santana."

"I know."

It was quiet for a long time. Quinn was being comforted just by hearing Santana's breathing on the phone.

She finally spoke, "Can you call Rachel and tell her I'm okay?"

"Of course, Quinn. I'll call right now."

"Good. Thanks, San. For being here for me."

"I'll always be here for you, Quinn."

They hung up and Quinn tried to settle into her bed, but she couldn't shake the feeling that things were definitely going to get worse.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think... Reviews are greatly cherished. **_


End file.
